The transfer of fluid through flexible tubing is widely used in various environments. Ultimately, the flexible tubing is connected to the source of the gaseous or liquid fluid, the delivery site of the fluid, or to another flexible tubing. At the ends of the flexible tubing, it is necessary to provide a secure and leak proof connections. Although these requirements are necessary in all environments using flexible tubing, it is critical in the medical and pharmaceutical fields. In the medical and pharmaceutical fields flexible tubing and associated connections are used for luer fittings, quick connects, or sanitary fittings such as used in blood pumps, oxygen concentrators, sleep apnea equipment, medical transport containers, IV bags, etc. Currently the flexible tubing in these areas use cable ties. In the automotive and other industrial environments, the flexible tubing is connected to a barb fitting by hose clamps. Both of these means of connection demonstrate poor pull off strength and provides an inherent leak path.